CAPÍTULOS ESPECIALES
by CherryBlossomAngel17
Summary: Pues como su nombre lo dice, en este espacio pondré capítulos especiales de algunas de mis historias :D Espero que sean de su agrado :D un beso.
1. PRESENTACIÓN

**PRESENTACIÓN.**

Aloooo Cerecitos!

En este apartado les estaré publicando capítulos especiales, como el que se viene ahora por navidad, y más fechas que nos traerá el 2020 :D

*San Valentin

*Cumpleaños de los personajes

*Y muchas otras más que no se me ocurren ahora xD

Estén atentos a las actualizaciones, un beso :DD

**¡Gracias por su apoyo! :)**


	2. CAPÍTULO NAVIDEÑO

**CAPÍTULO NAVIDEÑO**

**"El dulce aroma del cerezo"**

_4 de diciembre..._

Ya hemos cumplido dos años de casados, un año en donde nos pasó de todos, de querer asesinarla por sus constantes cambios de ánimos, hasta amarla a desmedida, noches en vela por la llegada de Lian, sentí celos por un amigo que he llegado a conocer y me hubiese gustado conocerlo antes para que me previniera.

Lian ya tiene oficialmente un año y ocho meses, está a punto de cumplir su noveno mes y Sakura pretende que sea el más especial, ya que la época navideña está en su apogeo, se ha empeñado en tener un arbolito enorme en el centro del jardín, dejó las construcciones para dedicarse a diseñar jardines y espacios abiertos.

Me ha enseñado cientos de diseños para el árbol de navidad, le he dicho que puede hacer lo que guste, pero como es de esperarse, no está contenta con esa opción, quiere que esté presente en todo el proceso.

–¿A dónde te vas? –atrapo a Lian antes de que se escape por la puerta–

Hace dos meses que empezó a caminar y no para desde entonces, es una escapista, igual que su madre, le hago sonidos chistosos para verla sonreír, es la alegría en toda la casa.

–¿En dónde está tú mamá?

Camino con la pequeña en brazos, encuentro a Sakura sentada en la sala de estar con un montón de adornos navideños, en verdad quiere que todo esté perfecto, ni siquiera se da cuenta de mi presencia o que el portabebé que tiene junto a ella carece de bebé.

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –pregunto tras acercarme a ella–

–No entiendo las instrucciones, no me queda el árbol como se muestra –dice tirando las hojas que leía atentamente– además de que según la caja, no es tan grande como quería y no lo podré poner en el jardín.

–Cariño, podemos arreglar este espacio y decorarlo como tú gustes, por cierto, Lian se escapó de nuevo –Sakura voltea a ver el portabebé, se levanta aterrada del piso, hasta el color se le ha ido hasta que repara en lo que tengo en los brazos–

–Soy una pésima mamá, se me escapa a cada rato –dice acercándose a nosotros– ¿Hace rato que llegaste?

Carga a la pequeña en sus brazos y la lleva al pequeño espacio que acondicionamos para que pueda jugar, el piso tiene tapetes de colores, los juguetes que tiene son peluches, no permito que juegue con cosas que la puedan lastimar, es mi princesa y la tengo que proteger.

–Solo un par de minutos –la tomo de la cintura para atraerla a mí– eres la mamá más sexy y buena que Lian podría tener –roso mis labios con los de ella– te he extrañado

–Mmmm y yo a ti...

Comienza el juego de seducción de mi sirena, roces con nuestros labios, pequeñas caricias hasta que... El llanto de Lian nos baja la calentura.

Sakura se acerca a ella para cargarla, la inspecciona minuciosamente, al parecer la pequeña tiene el pañal lleno y está incómoda, Kiyoko, la nana de Sakura y ahora de Lian, se acerca a nosotros para llevarse a la pequeña, después de hablarlo demasiado, decidimos que ella sería un buen elemento con nosotros, se encarga de la bebé cuando ambos nos vamos a trabajar, es un gran alivio tenerla con nosotros.

–¿Me ayudas a armar el árbol? Quiero que la primera navidad de Lian sea impresionante –me mira haciendo pucheros, no soy capaz de negarle nada a esta mujer–

Es la segunda navidad que pasamos juntos, y pensar que podría haber sido la tercera, sin tan solo no me hubiese marchado a Hong Kong al verla llegar con James, lo recuerdo y me siento ridículo, en mi defensa, los celos me nublaron los pensamientos.

Sakura me ha vuelto loco desde que la conocí, desde que nos casamos y desde que me dijo que en verdad me ama, ese día aún lo recuerdo y lo atesoro dentro de mis pensamientos, ya tengo el regalo de navidad para ella, lo he estado preparando en conjunto con Tomoyo y Meiling, mis dos primas que son mis cómplices en todo.

Ayudo a Sakura con el árbol de navidad, cada vez que sonríe se le ilumina el rostro y hoy por hoy puedo decir con seguridad que esas sonrisas son por nosotros, las dudas ya se han disipado, y cada día me sorprende con sus muestras de cariño.

–Te doy dos monedas por tus pensamientos –la escucho decir, está sobre una silla, colocando las luces en el árbol–

–Ya sabes que mis pensamientos valen más que dos monedas, muñeca...

Ambos nos soltamos a reír, lo mismo me ofreció hace unos años, cuando ella me volvía loco y lo mismo le respondí, es increíble lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo.

–Esto ya está casi listo –dice colocando uno de los adornos en el árbol– iré por Lian y la cámara, quiero que ella ponga la estrella en la punta.

–Amor, aún es pequeña –la detengo– déjalo para cuando tenga dos añitos –los pucheros que hace me encantan–

–Para eso estás tú, la ayudarás mientras yo capturo el momento –pasea sus manos por mi pecho, sabe cómo provocarme–

–Sakura, no empieces lo que no vas a terminar –advierto con voz ronca–

–Lo terminaré, en la noche, cuando estemos a solas...

La muy descarada se aparta de mí y me guiña un ojo, me quedo parado recuperando un poco la compostura, no pasa mucho cuando aparece con Kiyoko y Lian, Sakura le enseña la estrella dorada a la pequeña y esta comienza a estirar sus manitas hacia ella.

La escena es demasiada enternecedora, mis dos princesas son la razón de mi vida, y el motivo por el que intento que mi agenda no esté saturada, no pienso perderme nada en la vida de mi pequeña y de mi esposa, ellas siempre están primero.

Tal y como ella dijo, ayudé a la pequeña Lian a colocar la estrella en la cima del árbol mientras que Sakura toma las fotos, una vez que queda conforme con todas las que ya ha tomado, carga a la pequeña para llevarla a bañar, aprovecho su partida para hablar con mis primas, necesito saber cómo va la sorpresa.

_10 de diciembre..._

La casa ya está completamente decorada para las fiestas, aunque Lian se encarga de mover todo de su lugar, los adornos le llaman la atención y va hacia ellos, cada día, después del trabajo, ambos nos sentamos a jugar con Lian, pasar tiempo de calidad en familia.

Sakura realiza toda clase de actividades que ha visto o leído en internet para estimular a la pequeña, desde jugar con pintura de dedos, hasta aplastar gel con sus manitas.

–Tomoyo insiste en que vaya con ella a arreglarme para la cena de navidad –comenta mientras le pasa un peluche a la bebé–

–Es una estupenda idea, tiempo entre chicas, te hace falta –la animo un poco, es parte del plan–

–Son muy efusivas, me intimidan –la veo hacer una mueca– además, sé cómo arreglarme.

–Estoy seguro de que si, pero mi amor, no te haría nada mal, yo me haré cargo de Lian –me mira enarcando una ceja– con ayuda de Kiyoko, por supuesto.

Lian camina hacia nosotros, se sienta y comienza a balbucear, se levanta y camina alrededor de todos los juguetes, se sienta en uno que se supone que sirve para que presione botones y se encienda algunas luces, algunas veces lo hace, otras, como hoy, se sienta sobre el juguete creyendo que es una banca.

_24 de diciembre..._

Faltan unas horas para llevar a acabo la sorpresa para mi amor, Tomoyo y Meiling me avisan que Sakura ya está con ellas, Kiyoko se ocupa de Lian, mientras que Eriol y Hiro me ayudan con el resto de la sorpresa.

He conseguido cientos de claveles de diferentes colores para esta ocasión, mis padres me ayudaron a que el pedido llegara a tiempo, todos corremos de un lado a otro para que la sorpresa quede a tiempo.

Son las ocho y media cuando Meiling me envía un mensaje de que ya están en camino, les informo a todos para que estén preparados, me trato de relajar lo más que puedo, mientras espero a mi sirena.

El sonido de las llaves me alerta, han llegado, todos ya están en sus posiciones, me acomoda la corbata, las tres entran y me quedo embobado mirándola, Sakura viste un vestido blanco que resalta su figura, se ve increíble, su cabello largo lo lleva suelto con algunas ondas, pero lo que más me cautiva, son esos hermosos ojos verdes que parecen dos piedras preciosas.

Me mira completamente confundida, mientras que Tomoyo y Meiling desaparecen, me acerco a mi sirena y la tomo de la mano.

–¿Me explicas qué está pasando? –pregunta mientras inspecciona la casa, todo está a oscuras, a excepción de pequeñas velas que señalan el camino hacia el patio trasero–

–En un momento lo sabrás –beso su mano y tiro de ella para que comience a avanzar– sabes, cuando terminamos de leer tu diario, incluso antes, supe que nuestra boda no es la que uno imaginaría tener –comienzo a explicarme mientras vamos avanzando– el año pasado te lo iba a proponer, pero con el embarazo, no lo creí prudente, además estaba el hecho que teníamos que retomar el rumbo de las empresas –me detengo en la puerta de cristal que da al patio trasero– Sakura, te mereces una boda de verdad, no la que tuvimos hace dos años...

Abro de par en par las puertas y aparece el jardín con pequeñas luces iluminando todo, nuestra familia y amigos están presentes, aplaudiendo nuestra llegada y sacerdote que nos espera en un altar improvisado en espera de que nos acerquemos.

–Shaoran... –la veo pestañar varias veces, tiene acumuladas las lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos, tomo sus mejillas y me acerco hasta ella–

–Dijiste que querías una navidad especial para Lian, pues... no solo lo será para Lian lo será para ti, para mí y para nuestra familia, porque en esta fecha estaremos celebrando nuestro aniversario.

Sigue sin palabras, tiro de ella hasta llegar al altar improvisado, cuando al fin la ceremonia acaba, nos unimos en un beso tierno, sellando de esta manera, el amor que sentimos ante todas las leyes.

–¿Sigues siendo real? –pregunta cuando nuestros labios se separan–

–Tan real como la primera vez que me lo preguntaste –roso nuestras narices–

–Feliz navidad, amor –sonríe mientras pasa sus manos alrededor de mi cuello–

–Feliz navidad, preciosa –la vuelvo a besar–

Los aplausos de todos se hacen escuchar, Kiyoko se acerca hacia nosotros para darnos a la pequeña, Tomoyo le diseñó un vestido rosado pastel con la que la hace parecer una verdadera princesa, y en su cabecita, le colocaron una coronita de flores del mismo tono.

–Nuestra pequeña se ve hermosa –comenta dándome besitos a sus regordetas mejillas–

–Igual que tú, mis dos razones para seguir adelante –abrazo a ambas–

–Dirás tres... –suelta de repente, la miro consternado, espero a que siga hablando pero no lo hace, su mirada va hacia Kiyoko, la cual supongo que entiende la mirada, porque se acerca a nosotros y toma en brazos a la pequeña, quien protesta al alejarse de nosotros, pero ni sus gritos me hacen reaccionar–

–¿Tres? –pregunto con cautela–

–Estoy embarazada –toma una de mis manos y las lleva hacia su vientre– tengo siete semanas

Y yo que creí que mi sorpresa sería la más espectacular, la miro, la miro y la miro, aún estoy asimilando la noticia, seremos de nuevo papás, la tomo entre mis brazos y comienzo a darle vueltas, es la mejor noticia que me pudo haber dado.

Ambos damos la noticia a todos los presentes, quienes nos felicitan por el próximo miembro de la familia, la cena de navidad pasa entre noticia y noticia, a Tomoyo le está yendo bastante bien en la boutique que abrió en Tokio y piensa expandirse a China para poder estar más tiempo con nosotros, Meiling al fin puso un consultorio en forma en Tomoeda, junto con Eriol han formado una muy linda familia.

Antes de las doce, los invitados comienzan a retirarse, Touya, Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol se van por los pequeños y los regalos que deben poner debajo del árbol, mis padres se van a regañadientes, no les hace mucha gracia tener que irse, pero en estos momentos, necesito privacidad con mi esposa.

–Nos vemos en unas horas, no olviden llevar a Lian para que abra sus regalos –dice mamá antes de salir–

Tras prometerle como veinte veces de que si lo haremos, los vemos marcharse de la casa, cierro la puerta y voy hasta Sakura, la cargo entre mis brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

–¿Cuándo tendrás otra revisión? Quiero ver al bebé –comento mientras hago círculos en su vientre plano–

–Después de las festividades, para eso ya tendré casi los tres meses y nos podrán decir qué será...

–Me haces locamente feliz –comento mientras me acerco hasta sus labios y la beso hasta dejarla sin aliento–

Y es así como una navidad que podría ser como cualquier otra, pasa a ser una fecha muy especial para nuestra familia, la boda que tuve con Sakura y luego la noticia de que seré padre por segunda ocasión, definitivamente, es la navidad que siempre recordaremos.

**Hola Cerecitos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo navideño, y se los dedico a todas ustedes que pidieron el capítulo con "el dulce aroma del cerezo" pero en especial se lo dedico a una amiga que hoy está de cumpleaños, mi querida Nan Muchas felicidades por un año más de vida:D y Feliz Navidad Cerezos, muchas gracias por este año que ha sido muy lindo con todos y cada uno de ustedes que leen lo que escribo y dejan sus comentarios o que solo leen :D Un beso y Felices fiestas!**


	3. SAN VALETÍN

**SAN VALENTÍN**

**(SECRETOS DEL CEREZO)**

_14 de febrero..._

***Sakura***

–Sakura, ¿a dónde vas? –escucho que me pregunta Tomoyo, pero no me detengo, tengo prisa–

Por estar metida de lleno con el trabajo, se me ha olvidado que hoy tengo un compromiso muy importante, seguramente son por las hormonas o yo que sé, la cosa es que todo lo olvido y ni anotándolo en mi agenda se me acuerda, tengo como cincuenta recordatorios para que no se me pasen las citas importantes, como esta.

Ya tengo cinco meses de embarazo, aunque ha sido un poco más complicado que la primera vez, ya que he tenido amenazas de aborto, sin embargo, trato de seguir todas las indicaciones del médico para poder llegar a término mi embarazo por el bien del bebé más que nada.

–Deberías de estar en reposo, no creas que te dejaré conducir...

¡Demonios! Se suponía que Shaoran llegaría más tarde, no entiendo qué hace aquí, me acerco a él para recibirlo, tal vez logre distraerlo para salirme con la mía.

–Solo quise estirar un poco las piernas, me he cansado de estar sin hacer nada –me quejo un poco– creí que llegabas tarde.

–Tienes que hacer muchos planos de jardines, ¿Hiro no te envió los pedidos?

Miro la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, se me está haciendo tarde y él quiere que le hable de planos, ¡esto es verdaderamente increíble!

–Si, ya lo revisé, en un rato me pongo a trabajar en ello –resoplo– hoy, Lian dijo papá –suelto de repente–

Y como si le hubiese accionado algún botón, Shaoran sale corriendo al encuentro de la pequeña, me siento fatal en utilizar a mi hija, pero necesito llegar a la cita, por nada del mundo me la perdería.

Encuentro las llaves del auto y subo a él antes de que Shaoran se dé cuenta de mi engaño, por más que lo intenta, Lian no dice papá, solo dice mamá, agua, y leche y todo lo demás lo balbucea.

Salgo rumbo a la plaza Daoshang, es ahí en donde lo veré, siento un poco de ansiedad, conduzco con toda precaución, una vez en el estacionamiento, me recargo un poco en el auto, llevo dos años sin verlo.

Cuando me enteré de que no estaba muerto sentí un gran alivio, aunque claro, me enojó demasiado el hecho de que a mí no me lo dijera, que a mí me lo estuvieran ocultando todos, ¡hasta mi propio esposo! Y eso que le he dado la oportunidad de redimirse y que me lo diga, pero no lo hace, el muy condenado se hace el tonto.

–Creí que no llegarías –mi corazón late a mil por hora, no debo alterarme, respiro hondo varias veces, no quiero dañar al bebé–

–Prometí venir, por cierto... –busco entre mi bolso hasta que doy con lo que deseo– feliz cumpleaños un poco atrasado.

Le entrego un portarretrato con las fotos de sus nietos, por querer hacer creíble su mentira, se ha perdido de mucho, lo veo estrujar el portarretrato entre sus brazos, a pesar de todo, yo no le guardo rencor, es mi papá y lo quiero con todo y sus errores.

–Te debo muchas explicaciones... –dice mientras mira las fotografías–

–No, no me debes nada... lo único que quiero que me expliques es por qué fingir tú muerte, no lo entiendo.

–Creí que muriendo, Akiho no les haría daño, no tenía noticias de ti y Touya siempre ignoraba mis llamadas, creo que me lo busqué a pulso –suspira– mi intención jamás fue hacerte daño, solo quería alejarte de ella, de una verdad que me avergüenza y traté de ocultar por mucho tiempo, creí que enviándote a Inglaterra, tú harías tu vida allí... lo lamento Sakura, espero que me perdones algún día.

Y después de mucho tiempo, al fin tengo una explicación de mi exilio, y Shaoran una vez me lo mencionó, pero no quise hacer caso, con todo mi prominente vientre, abrazo a mi papá, lo he extrañado por mucho tiempo, tener este tipo de contacto.

–No tengo nada que perdonar, hiciste lo que creíste mejor –comento entre lágrimas, las hormonas me dejan sensible– no te vuelvas a apartar de mí, te quiero en vida y estoy segura que Touya también lo desea así.

–No llores cerezo, no merezco tus lágrimas –dice mientras limpia mis lágrimas con sus pulgares–

–Son las hormonas –me justifico– últimamente lloro por todo aunque no quiera.

–Así le pasaba a Nadeshiko, recuerdo que cuando tú ibas a nacer, le encantaba ir al parque para sentarse debajo de los árboles de cerezo y siempre decía que tú te llamarías Sakura...

Mi móvil comienza a sonar, debí de haberlo apagado, pero se me olvidó, en la pantalla aparece el nombre de Shaoran, lo amo, pero es demasiado inoportuno en estos momentos, miro a mi papá y luego mi móvil, me gustaría ignorar la llamada, y tal vez la Sakura inconsciente del pasado lo haría, pero ahora no, me disculpo con mi papá para poder hablar con Shaoran.

–¿En dónde estás? Me engañaste Sakura –se escucha enojado–

–Lo siento, debía de hacer algo –hablo en voz baja– enseguida regreso a casa –digo para calmarlo–

–¡Dime en dónde estás! ¡No puedo creer que te hayas escapado! ¡En qué estás pensando! –aparto un poco mi móvil de la oreja para no quedar sorda con sus gritos–

Sé que su mal humor está justificado, de nuevo las hormonas empiezan a atacarme, comienzo a llorar con el móvil en la mano.

–Ya dije que lo siento, llego en un rato –digo entre sollozos antes de finalizar la llamada–

Esto de estar embarazada me pone mal, no puedo creer que me la pase llorando por todo, me acerco a mi papá, no quisiera despedirme, pero tampoco quiero tentar mi suerte, Shaoran está enojado y no es así como planeaba pasar este día, además hoy Lian cumple once meses.

–Debo irme, ¿nos seguiremos viendo? –pregunto tímida–

–Trataré de venir más seguido... –se acerca a mí y deposita un beso en mi frente– cuídate, y dale muchos besos a Lian de mí parte.

–¿Por qué no mejor vienes conmigo y se los das tú? –al parecer mi pregunta lo sorprende, eleva sus cejas demasiado–

–No creo que sea bien recibido –baja la mirada hacia el portarretratos que le he dado–

–¡Tonterías! Ven conmigo...

***Shaoran***

En mal momento le enseñé a conducir a Sakura, no puedo creer que me haya engañado de esa manera, ¡ilusionarme con las palabras de nuestra pequeña! Se ha vuelto a convertir en el monstruo marino.

Ha arruinado completamente la sorpresa que le tenía, cada día me sorprende más y más, y no de una buena manera, este embarazo me está volviendo loco, la amo, pero en ocasiones como esta, ¡la quiero matar! ¡Cómo se le ocurre salir en su estado!

Camino como león enjaulado por toda la estancia mientras espero a que llegue, hace veinte minutos que le llamé y no llega, ¿debería llamar a emergencia? ¿y si le pasó algo en el camino?

_"Shaoran cálmate, no pienses mal"_ me repito mentalmente para tranquilizarme, paso mis dedos entre mi cabello desordenado, creo que comenzaré a quedar calvo, lo que no consiguió antes con sus locuras, lo está consiguiendo ahora.

El sonido de un auto se escucha, salgo a su encuentro, necesito cerciorarme que se encuentra bien, una vez se estaciona, me acerco hasta ella y me llevo una gran sorpresa, Fujitaka Kinomoto está con ella, se supone que él pidió que jamás le digamos a Sakura ¿qué hace con ella?

–Amor, estoy bien, manejé con precaución –la miro confundido– traje una visita para Lian.

A pesar de mi estupefacción, Sakura pasa de mí, entra con Fujitaka a la casa, cada vez me asombra más, ¡Es la persona que más daño le ha hecho! Tal vez no físicamente, pero sí psicológicamente, y pensar que hace mucho tiempo lo idolatraba demasiado.

Voy tras ellos, Sakura lo lleva hasta donde se encuentra Lian jugando con Kiyoko, misma que se sorprende al ver a quien sirvió por mucho tiempo, se aleja con prudencia para dejarnos a solas, la pequeña Lian da unos pasitos hacia Sakura y estira sus manitas regordetas.

–Ni se te ocurra, no puedes cargarla –la reprendo, voltea a verme con una pequeña sonrisa, me paso de sobreprotector, ¡pero es que ella no entiende! –

Sin avisar o pedir permiso, es Fujitaka quien se inclina para poder cargar a la pequeña, quien lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, ella no sabe aún por lo que esa persona nos ha hecho pasar a su madre y a mí.

–Shaoran, mi papá ha cambiado, deja que se quede con nosotros –mi sirena vuelve con su canto a hipnotizarme, y es que con esos ojos verdes le bajaría hasta las estrellas de una en una–

–Lamento no haberte dicho que seguía con vida, creí que era lo mejor –pego mi frente con la de ella, necesito esa cercanía–

–Entiendo, ¿dejarás que se quede? –le doy un beso corto y la abrazo para que voltee a ver la escena que estoy viendo a pesar de tenerla frente a mí, Fujitaka jugando con la pequeña Lian–

–Es tú casa también, puedes disponer de cualquier habitación –acaricio su vientre– vamos a que descanses, Kiyoko se encargará de Lian.

–No quiero descansar, te quiero dar una sorpresa –responde mientras tira de mi brazo–

Y el enojo y el susto que sentía hace unos instantes, desapareció, basta con mirarla para que me pierda y olvide hasta mi nombre, caminamos juntos a la habitación que ella tiene como estudio, abre las puertas y me sorprende lo que veo.

–Antes de que te exaltes, no lo hice yo sola, me ayudaron –dice en su defensa–

Una mesa decorada con unas velas y pétalos adornan el centro del lugar, todo está fuera de su sitio, me toma nuevamente del brazo y nos acercamos hasta la mesa, en donde ella se acerca a una de las sillas y se sienta, ha de estar cansada por todo.

–¿Una cena romántica? ¿Eso se te ocurrió este año? –pregunto divertido–

–¿Quién dijo que es una cena? Que veas una mesa con velas no significa que vamos a comer –me mira con una ceja enarcada, le devuelvo la mirada, solo que yo estoy confundido– siéntate, necesitamos hablar.

Ahora cambia su mirada por una más seria, ¿debería de temer? Con Sakura nunca se sabe, creo que después de todo aparte de quedar calvo, también acabaré en el psiquiátrico.

–¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a la ecografía del bebé para saber qué será? –sigo confundido, aún así, asiento para que prosiga– bueno, pues le pedí a la ginecóloga que no te dijera todo –dice con cautela–

–¿Todo? ¿Qué todo? –la miro y la miro, peor no recibo una respuesta, en su lugar, busca entre su bolso hasta que saca un sobre–

–Feliz día de san Valentín –dice mientras me entrega el sobre–

Estoy entre asustado y consternado, abro con cautela el sobre y leo su contenido, una vez termino la miro a ella y el papel que tengo entre las manos.

–¿Dos? ¿Serán dos bebés? –pregunto una vez salgo de mi asombro– pero solo se escuchó un corazón en la ecografía –digo recordando que hace poco fuimos a la ecografía y no se escuchó otro latido–

–No has prestado mucha atención, se escuchan los dos corazones latiendo –me explica– son mellizos.

Me acerco a ella para abrazarla lo que me permite su prominente vientre, si antes estaba emocionado por saber que tendríamos otro bebé, ahora lo estoy mucho más al saber que vienen dos y no solo uno.

–Tienes una manera muy retorcida para dar estas noticias –digo mientras voy rozando nuestros labios–

–Quería que fuera una sorpresa –la provoco un poco más con mis labios–

–Es una gran sorpresa, pero la mía es mejor –digo mientras sigo con el roce–

Me aparto de ella para ir por la sorpresa que le tengo, no es así como imaginaba dársela, pero que más da, es ahora el momento, salgo de su estudio y voy por lo que le tengo preparado, una vez que lo encuentro, regreso con ella, me detengo un momento en el marco de la puerta para observarla, con la luz de las velas se ve más preciosa, es un ángel.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –pregunta la muy descarada, recuerdo haberle echo esa misma pregunta hace unos años, precisamente el día que me dijo que se iría a vivir conmigo–

–¡Me encanta! –respondo mientras le robo un beso– bueno, creo que las sorpresas de este año están en papel –la miro enarcando una ceja mientras le entrego el folder con lo que tengo preparado para ella–

Sakura es mucho más curiosa que yo, por lo que no me sorprende que apenas le entregué el folder, ella lo abrió con demasiada emoción, se queda en completo silencio, estoy seguro de que no se lo esperaba y es una decisión que me costó, pero al fin lo conseguí, solo es cuestión de saber si ella quiere.

–Shaoran, ¿seguro que puedes hacer esto? –pregunta mientras señala el folder con la hoja que le he dado–

–Muy seguro, sé que extrañas mucho estar en Tomoeda, desde que empezamos nuestra vida aquí, he estado gestionando todo, mi plan siempre fue volver en el lugar donde te conocí –digo completamente seguro–

–Pero... aquí están todos, ¿qué pasará con las empresas de tu familia? –sonrio mientras me coloco de cuclillas frente a ellas–

–Sakura, todo está solucionado, la matriz de las empresas Li pasará a estar en Tomoeda, junto con la constructora que heredaste, solo quiero saber tú opinión, ¿aceptas regresar a Japón?

–Claro que sí, ¡es el mejor regalo que has podido darme!

Y sus lágrimas hacen acto de aparición, el embarazo la trae así últimamente, la ayudo a levantarse, la tomo de las mejillas y por fin sello este momento con un beso, pruebo sus dulces labios, mientras paseo mis manos por su cuerpo, a pesar de estar embarazada, tiene el cuerpo más hermoso, sea como sea, Sakura es la persona más hermosa que he conocido.

–Te amo, Shaoran Li –dice entre el beso, soy tan feliz cada vez que la escucho decirme eso–

–Y yo te amo a ti, Sakura de Li –muerdo muy leve su labio– vamos a ver a Lian y a tu papá.

Únicamente asiente, ambos caminamos hasta donde se encuentra Lian, solo que, para nuestra sorpresa, la niña está solo con Kiyoko.

–¿Y mi papá?

***Sakura***

Llegar con Lian y no encontrarlo después de haberle abierto las puertas de mi casa es muy duro para mí, a pesar de todo, el perdón que necesita no es de mí parte, sino de él mismo, Kiyoko me entrega una hoja que dejó para mí antes de marcharse.

_"Querido Cerezo._

_Lamento tener que dejarte, pero no me siento parte de esta familia, hace mucho tiempo que te perdí, prácticamente te perdí el mismo día en que tu madre falleció, hice las cosas mal y, aunque quisiera remedirme, no puedo, una vez Touya me restregó en la cara mi manera de ser contigo y tenía razón, tú siempre estuviste para mí, mientras que yo, simplemente te hice a un lado, hoy comprobé una vez más que tienes el mismo corazón de oro que tu mamá, a pesar de todo, tú no me guardas rencor y me quieres en tu vida, sin embargo, no lo creo prudente, fue un gusto conocer a Lian en persona y atesoraré las fotografías que me has regalado, deseo de todo corazón que tú vida al lado de Shaoran Li sea lo que siempre estuviste esperando._

_Te quiero mucho, siempre te quise, pero jamás te lo demostré, fui demasiado lejos con mi dolor que jamás me puse a pensar en el tuyo, lo lamento mucho mi cerezo._

_FK."_

Una única lágrima cae en la carta que termino de leer, suena más a una despedida, Shaoran me rodea con sus brazos y no tardo en refugiarme en ellos, después de todo, si fue un error haberle pedido que viniera a la casa, tenía la esperanza que conviviendo un poco con Lian él aceptara quedarse, que formara parte de nuestra familia, que indirectamente lo es, pero él mismo se castiga apartándose.

Shaoran me lleva a la habitación, trata de consolarme tras lo sucedido, lo que más me hubiese gustado es que mi papá se quedara con nosotros, todavía no sé en dónde encontrarlo y dudo mucho que ahora responda mis mensajes, aunque no me daré por vencida, quiero que vuelva a mi vida, que sea parte de la vida de Lian y de los mellizos, así como los padres de Shaoran.

–Cuando estemos en Tomoeda, te prometo que lo encontraremos –escucho a Shaoran, alzo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos ámbar me atrapan–

–Gracias, a pesar de todo siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien –me vuelvo a acomodar en su pecho–

–Sabes que por ti y por Lian soy capaz de hacer lo que sea... y también por esos dos bebes que nacerán en unos meses –asevera–

–¿Cuándo nos iremos a Tomoeda? –me incorporo con cuidado en la cama, cada día me cuesta–

–En cuanto el médico diga que puedes viajar... ¿a dónde vas?

–Por Lian, no solo celebramos san Valentín, también es el cumple mes de nuestra pequeña

Shaoran se levanta rápidamente para acompañarme, si creyó que lo olvidé está muy equivocado, es algo que tengo presente cada día, me gusta tomarle una foto cada mes para ir viendo los cambios que tiene, además de que será un bello recuerdo para Lian cuando crezca y las vea, que sepa que sus papás estuvimos presentes en cada etapa de su vida.

Lian bosteza, está cansada, Shaoran la carga mientras que yo le doy un pequeño corazón que hice en donde puse el número once en el centro con sus iniciales, le doy la cámara a Kiyoko y me uno con mi esposo, ambos besamos la cabecita de Lian para dejar este momento plasmado en una fotografía.

¿Qué si olvidaré este catorce de febrero? Pues no, aunque me dieran la oportunidad de olvidarlo, no lo haría, este día volví a ver a mi papá después de mucho tiempo, pude verlo por un instante convivir con mi hija y además recibí la mejor noticia, dentro de poco estaré de regreso en Tomoeda, no me mal entiendan, estar en Hong Kong ha sido hermoso, pero extraño aquellos paisajes rosados que hay para estas temporadas, además, es el lugar en donde conocí al amor de mi vida, lo miro ahora y siento tanta dicha, haberlo conocido fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

¡Estoy locamente enamorada de Shaoran Li! Cada día ese amor crece y crece y gracias a sus pequeños y grandes detalles que tiene él hacia a mí.

**ALOOO CERECITOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL, LA VERDAD ES QUE HE ESTADO COMPLICADA Y NO CREÍ HACER NADA PARA ESTA FECHA, PERO PUES SALIÓ ESTO, QUE, AUNQUE NO ES TAN ROMÁNTICO COMO ESPERABA, AL MENOS LES TRAIGO ALGO EN ESTE DÍA ESPECIAL ?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SUS COMENTARIOS, SOBRE TODO SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON COMO UN INCENTIVO PARA QUE CONTINUE ESCRIBIENDO EN MIS TIEMPOS LIBRES ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y DE LA AMISTAD! AUNQUE SÉ QUE NO ES PARA TODOS LOS PAÍSES, AÚN ASÍ, EL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD HAY QUE CELEBRARLA TODOS LOS DÍAS.**

**AHH! POR CIERTO, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A ELISA SUYIN MERTINEZ RAMIREZ! QUIEN CUMPLEAÑOS ÉL DÍA DE MAÑANA :D PERO APROVECHO PARA PODER FELICITARLA, TAMBIÉN, ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES A JANET ESCOBAR! ELLA CUMPLE AÑOS EL LUNES 17 DE FEB.**

**NO OLVIDEN QUE SI QUIEREN APARECER EN LOS CALENDARIOS QUE PUBLICO MENSUALMENTE Y RECIBIR UNA PEQUEÑA FELICITACIÓN PUEDEN DEJAR SU FECHA DE CUMPLEAÑOS POR AQUÍ ;) (LOS CALENDARIOS SON ACTUALIZADOS EN FB. "Sakura y Shaoran: Pase lo que pase... Todo estará bien)**

**UN BESO MIS CEREZOS Y NOS VEMOS HASTA LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN ?**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS ?**


	4. AÑO BISIESTO

**AÑO BISIESTO**

**(A través de tus ojos)**

–¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Escucho al entrar a casa, luego de una larga noche, se me había olvidado por completo mi cumpleaños, y es que estoy tan acostumbrado a que me feliciten el día veintiocho de febrero o el primero de Marzo, es extraño cuando cada cuatro años, ese día aparece en el calendario.

Mamá se acerca con un pastel que estoy seguro que hicieron ella y papá, Sakura está sujeta al brazo de mamá, faltan tan solo un par de meses para que su accidente cumpla un año y ella sigue sin recuperar la vista, me duele mucho verla de esa manera.

–Gracias a todos –comentó Touya–

–Pide un deseo...

Mamá no continúa, supongo que sintió la tensión en Sakura, y pensar que su vista la perdió el día de su cumpleaños. Se hace el silencio, lo mismo pasó para el cumpleaños de Yukito y papá, Sakura se hace la fuerte, pero no soporta ciertas palabras como "Feliz cumpleaños" "Pide un deseo" "Todo estará bien" "Accidente"

–Bueno, por qué no mejor dejas tus cosas y comemos pastel –habla Yukito para romper el silencio–

–Enseguida les alcanzo –comenta Sakura y enseguida todos los presentes la observan, ¿se dará cuenta?–

Como cada vez que desaparece, mamá abraza a papá, ninguno puede con esto, es demasiado fuerte, y es que Sakura siempre fue la alegría en la casa, pero lleva meses con un genio de los mil demonios.

–Estoy seguro que pronto recuperará la vista –comento para reconfortar a mis papás–

Yukito me abraza y me entrega una pequeña caja, me entrega un pequeño brazalete que según el escuchó es para la protección, en uno de sus tantos viajes de expedición lo compró, incluso se toma el tiempo para comentarme la anécdota de dicho brazalete, es de color azul, mi favorito.

–Te sorprendería de lo que aprendes en cada viaje –dice para concluir su historia–

–Touya, ven cariño, vamos a partir el pastel –escucho a mamá–

Ambos nos aproximamos a la cocina, para mi sorpresa, Sakura no está aquí, niego con la cabeza, no puedo partir el pastel si falta un miembro importante de la familia, sin darles alguna explicación, voy a la habitación de mi cerezo y digo mío porque es solo mío y de nadie más, supe que sería mi tesoro desde que la vi por primera vez, con sus mejillas regordetas.

–¿Me dejas pasar? –pregunto por educación, aunque ya he entrado, claro que ella no lo sabe–

–¿Qué quieres? –pregunta tajante–

–Que estés conmigo este día, es único –explico–

–Los cumpleaños no son únicos, se repiten cada año y no sirven para nada –el hastío en su voz es más que notorio, me duele que piense eso–

–Sakura, es único, porque este año es año bisiesto, mi cumpleaños apareció en el calendario –explico con toda la paciencia que puedo, no puedo enojarme por su actitud–

La veo sentarse en su cama, tiene un bastón a su lado pero no le hace caso, se niega a utilizarlo para no parecer una persona desvalida.

–Lo siento, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que me pasó... –sus ojos se ven vidriosos, me acerco con cuidado a ella y la abrazo, no sé que decirle–

–Tampoco el festejo que estás aborreciendo, los cumpleaños tienen que ser felices, sea tuyo o de cualquiera –deposito un pequeño beso en su frente– así como te pasó en esa fecha te pudo haber pasado en cualquier otra –concluyo–

–No sirves de Psicólogo –comenta la mur cínica– mejor vamos a comer pastel.

Mi pequeño cerezo se remueve entre mis brazos para apartarse de mí, daría todo lo posible para que ella recuperara la vista.

Llegamos al comedor, Kaho hay llegado ¿en qué momento sonó el timbre? Lo que creí que sería un pequeño festejo en familia, se convirtió en un gran festejo y es que las bromas sobre mi fecha de cumpleaños no se hicieron esperar.

Llega la hora de que todos me canten el pastel, cuando finalizan, miro las velas del pastel, recuerdo que cada cumpleaños, Sakura me animaba a apagarlas y cuando lo hacía ella aplaudía muy feliz, pero este año, creo que eso no sucederá, como si me leyera el pensamiento, Yukito se acerca a mí, mi hermano también pasó por lo mismo.

–Solo apágalas –comenta en un susurro–

Hago lo que dice, todos comienzan a aplaudir, un momento feliz que se ve nublado por el estado de ánimo de mi pequeña hermana.

–Feliz cumpleaños amor, esto te interesa... –escucho la voz de Kaho sobre mis pensamientos–

Miro con interés la carpeta que me pasa, es un extraño regalo de cumpleaños, lo abro y leo su contenido, la información de varios oftalmólogos de mucho prestigio están dentro, la miro sorprendido, no sé que sería mi vida sin Kaho.

–Alguno podría estar interesado en el caso de Sakura, tal vez si le mandamos todo lo que hay se pueda lograr algo –explica–

–Habrá que ponernos manos a la obra, quiero que mi deseo de cumpleaños se cumpla –digo serio–

Suelo ser escéptico con lo de los deseos, jamás he creído en eso, pero mi perspectiva cambió tras lo ocurrido y es que este año siento que será diferente, mi optimismo va creciendo, más al saber que es año bisiesto y que mi cumpleaños si apareció en el calendario.

–¿De que hablan? –pregunta el chismoso de Yukito al acercarse completamente a nosotros–

–Sakura recuperará la vista hermano, alguno de estos médicos tendrá la respuesta a su ceguera –digo con determinación–

–Espero que tu deseo de cumpleaños se cumpla, porque el mío sigue sin cumplirse –responde Yukito con un suspiro–

**_Cuatro años más tarde..._**

–¡Touya!

Grita Sakura mientras viene corriendo a mí, detrás de ella viene Shaoran, se convirtió en un gran amigo, aunque claro, su relación con mi hermana no termina por agradarme, habiendo tantas mujeres en todo el mundo ¡Se vino a fijar en mi hermanita!

–Hola monstruo –comento al recibir su abrazo–

–¡Feliz cumpleaños! –exclama de lo más contenta, con el pasar de los años, esa frase ya no le afecta, sin embargo, en su día aún no lo tolera– Que envidia contigo, cumples años cada cuatro años, así jamás envejecerás –comenta burlona–

No me molesta su comentario, después de tanto tiempo de verla decaída, que ahora esté contenta me llena de alegría, algo que no suelo demostrar muy a menudo, mucho menos estando Shaoran presente. Llevan unos cuantos meses de novios, pero ¡Demonios! me cala verlos juntos.

–Feliz cumpleaños, cuñado –dice este con una gran sonrisa, el desgraciado sabe lo que me puede que esté junto a ella y eso que apenas llevan un par de meses de novios–

–Gracias –respondo serio–

–¡Touya, ye vente a soplar las velas! –grita Kaho desde el otro lado del jardín–

Tomo la mano de Sakura y prácticamente la arrastro para que vaya conmigo, no quiero que esté a solas con Shaoran.

Todos comienzan a cantarme, mi cerezo está a mi lado con una enorme sonrisa y justo cuando todos acaban de cantar, escucho su voz.

–¿No pedirás un deseo? Aprovecha que este año es único –dice para que solo nosotros escuchemos–

–Mi deseo se cumplió, no tengo otra cosa que pedir...

Puedo ver una gran interrogante en su mirada, por lo que me apresuro en explicarle.

–Hace cuatro años, cuando apenas comenzaba tu tormento, mi único deseo fue que tú recuperaras la vista, y es que cada año siempre pedía lo mismo –confieso– eres lo más importante para mí, Sakura; verte sonreír de nuevo con ese brillo que te caracteriza fue el mejor regalo y es que no fue de cumpleaños, pero fue de navidad.

Todos se mantienen en silencio y es que no suelo ser tan abierto en expresar mis sentimientos, pero no puedo dejar pasar este día.

–Solo apaga las velas tonto –dice Sakura mientras me abraza, sus ojos están completamente cristalizados–

–Apágalas conmigo, así será un perfecto cumpleaños...

A pesar de que se muestra reticente a apagar velas para ella misma, accede a mi petición, juntos apagamos las velas de este año, un año bisiesto en donde mi pequeña cerezo si está contenta, y lo más importante, un año en donde ella ha recuperado la vista.

–El deseo tardó en cumplirse pero se cumplió –comento al llegar al lado de Yukito, ambos observamos a Sakura a distancia–

–Definitivamente, lo bueno tarda en llegar... ¡Espera, se van a besar! –El grito de Yukito llama mi atención, y es que aunque él es más abierto y sereno, tampoco le ha venido en gracia que Sakura tenga novio, menos por lo rápido que están llevando su relación–

Ambos corremos a separar a Sakura de las manos de Shaoran, y como si fuéramos unos pequeños, nos la pasamos discutiendo y correteando a Shaoran por todo el patio para que no se acerque a nuestra hermana de esa manera. ¿Quién se cree ese?...

**Alooooo cerecitos! Bueno, pues este capítulo es completamente improvisado por el cumpleaños de Touya, espero que sea de su agrado, quise que tratara de "A través de tus ojos" ya que esa historia no ha tenido un capítulo especial. **

**Por cierto, Aprovecho este espacio para felicitar Stella Delgado quien estará de cumpleaños el día de mañana y a Elizabeth Olguin Arcos, quien estará de cumpleaños el día martes 3 de Marzo, muchas felicidades a Ambas, espero que se la pasen muy bonito en su día. **

**Espero sus comentarios, un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo especial :) **


	5. ERRORES Y CONSECUENCIAS

**ERRORES Y CONSECUENCIAS.**

Llevo días ¡no! Más bien semanas dándole vueltas a lo sucedido, sigo sin creer que esto esté pasando cuando apenas hace unos días mi vida era otra y ahora, ahora estoy aquí como una espectadora, alguien que está al margen de la situación, mirando a través de la verja.

¿Cómo es posible que esto esté pasando? ¿Qué hice mal? Cada día me hago las mismas preguntas sin conseguir respuesta, sigo creyendo que es tan solo una pesadilla y que pronto despertaré, aunque en realidad sí sé lo que he hecho mal, cometí un error.

_"Esto debe de ser una broma, en realidad no está pasando"_ pienso una y otra vez mientras sigo observando la escena que se suscita frente a mí.

Siempre he seguido las normas, desde pequeña seguía las instrucciones incluso no me salía de la línea al colorear, mi vida siempre fue organizada al punto de hartarme de eso ¿Quién podría culparme? Tan solo quería probar algo nuevo, salirme de la rutina.

_"Aquí tienes el resultado"_ me dice una voz en mi cabeza, comienzo a ver vidrioso, me niego a creer que este sea el resultado de una sola noche.

–¿Sakura?

Esa voz, siento una opresión al escucharlo decir mi nombre, no suena como siempre, algo ha cambiado aquí, la alegría se ha esfumado.

–¿Estás bien?

Desde lo ocurrido no había tenido el valor de verlo, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tengo la culpa? No debí de hacerlo partícipe en mi locura, en realidad, ese día no debió de ocurrir nunca.

De haber seguido las normas como era costumbre, esto no estaría pasando, ojos azules me observan con tristeza, no es el único con ese sentimiento, yo no solo siento tristeza, también tengo un vacío que no desaparece a pesar de que ya ha pasado tiempo de lo ocurrido.

–Todo bien Eriol, tan solo pensaba –intento sonreír sin éxito, no puedo, mi sonrisa se la ha llevado él–

–Deja ya de torturarte, no lo podemos cambiar –Comenta sabiamente– ve el lado positivo, nadie está muerto.

No le respondo, medito un poco lo que ha dicho, si murió alguien o más bien algo, murió el amor y en su lugar dejó un vacío.

–Estoy muerta, aunque me veas y hables conmigo... yo morí aquel día –digo más para mí que para él–

Observo sus movimientos, se acerca a mí con dificultad, aún sigue en rehabilitación y todo por mi culpa, como me gustaría poder regresar el tiempo, pero ese don no me ha sido concedido.

–Estamos vivos, eso debe importarte –comenta como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento–

¿De qué me sirve estar viva si no puedo estar con él? si lo he perdido, no físicamente, pero ya no es parte de mi vida.

–Nada es igual, usas muletas para moverte –señalo a sus costados– y él no me recuerda... todo por mi culpa –una lágrima corre mi mejilla–

–Los tres somos culpables, algo tenía que pasar al actuar de esa manera –dice para justificar lo ocurrido– no sirve de nada que te sigas lamentando, tienes heridas que sanar.

Las heridas son lo de menos, miro mis brazos con raspones, de los tres, fui la que nada más sufrió poco, así de cruel es mi castigo, ver a mis acompañantes más heridos y con terribles consecuencias.

–Debí quedarme... o debí haberme ido sola –replico–

–Ya supéralo –dice con cansancio– no te recuerda, velo como tú castigo por querer salir de tu rutina –sentencia–

La crueldad de sus palabras me hieren, pero sé que tiene razón, Shaoran no me recuerda por querer hacer algo nuevo.

_Me iré con o sin ustedes_ fueron las palabras que utilicé aquel día.

Actué por impulso, porque quería experimentar algo nuevo y arriesgado, no creí que las consecuencias de aquel día fueran a ser tan graves, en realidad no pensé nada, solo ansiaba un poco de libertad.

–¡Cuidado!

Fue el grito que escuché en aquel momento antes de que el auto comenzara a dar vueltas, me aferré con todas mis fuerzas al volante, tuve miedo, podría jurar que vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, pero no fue así, ese no fue mi castigo.

–¿Eriol? ¿Shaoran? –los llamaba con dificultad, me dolía todo el cuerpo, no podía reconocer ni mi propia voz–

No sé cómo lo logré, pero pude quitarme el cinturón de seguridad, sentí un líquido en la frente, ¡Sangre! ¡Qué fue lo que hice!

Eriol y Shaoran no respondían, el pánico me recorrió todo el cuerpo, los moví y moví sin resultado, el sonido de las ambulancias se hacían escuchar un tanto lejanas, ¿por qué no se apuran? Los muevo y muevo una y otra vez, hasta que se escuchan sus quejidos.

–Están vivos...

Fueron esas mis últimas palabras antes de despertar en el hospital, por lo que me contaron, estuve una semana inconsciente, a Eriol le tuvieron que hacer una operación de emergencia debido a que un cristal se le incrustó en la pierna, y Shaoran... mi querido lobo perdió los recuerdos, los médicos dijeron que sería temporal, pero ya ha pasado un mes y sigue sin recordar.

Sus padres lo alejaron de mi, alegando que soy una mala influencia, y como es de esperarse, a él no le importó, yo soy solo una extraña que cada vez que lo ve se suelta a llorar, no he vuelto a escuchar mi nombre de sus labios, no he vuelto a sentir sus caricias en mi piel, lo he perdido todo.

–Sakura se hace tarde...

Escucho la voz de mamá, dejo de mirar a mis vecinos, no me queda de otra que resignarme, no me recuerda y ya está haciendo su vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

–Mañana tú llevarás a Eriol al hospital –informa mi papá y enseguida ambos gritamos al unísono–

–¡No!

Mamá se acerca a mí y me acuna entre sus brazos, mientras que mis tíos hablan con Eriol, ambos estamos yendo a terapia para poder superar esto, pero no creo volver a ser la misma, mucho menos creo volver a conducir en mi vida con el miedo de que otro accidente ocurra y me hunda mucho más en este vacío.

Sé que los accidentes pasan, pero este me ha quitado el amor, tengo una pequeña esperanza de que un día se despierte y me recuerde, pero esa esperanza se va haciendo cada vez más lejana, no creo recuperar el amor de mi querido lobo, esa fue la consecuencia del error que cometí al querer un poco de libertad.

**Alooo cerecitos, les traigo este shot que he hecho como un reto que me lazó mi querida amiga Cherry's Feather's, ella ha leído las historias que he creado y creo que opina que siempre es lo mismo (La verdad no sé que pasó por su cabeza) el caso es que me planteó el reto de escribir un shot trágico y esto fue lo que me salió. **

**Quienes leen mis historias se darán cuenta que en realmente es algo fuera de mi zona de confort, no suelo escribir tragedia o tal vez si lo hago pero al final tiene una solución que termina siendo romántico y feliz, algo que no ha ocurrido en este shot, empieza trágico y termina trágico. **

**Bueno, pues espero sus comentarios. **

**un beso.**


End file.
